Ive seen a face
It was another typical day at the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree thinking of another "Big Idea" for the day. Then, as if on cue, their raven-haired best friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, walked through their gate and said, "Hey guys! What'cha dooin?" Phineas was about to face her and answer this question when her saw her face and froze. Has Isabella always been this beautiful, ''he asked himself mentally. ''Well of course she has, she looks the same as everyday. Why am I just now acknowledging this, though? "Phineas, Phineas, Earth to Phineas," Isabella said trying to get his attention. "Huh," Phineas replied after being broken from his trance. "I asked what you were doing today," she said. "Oh sorry, I had my mind on... other things," he said while blushing slightly. ---- Later that day, the same routine had repeated. The boys had fun with their project, it suddenly dissapeared, and Candace was unsuccessful at busting her brothers. However, Phineas was very distracted today. He had his mind on Isabella all day, but he didn't know why. He felt a strange feeling when he was near her. He knew one person that could enlighten him on what this meant: Candace. ---- Phineas was in front of Candace's door. His objective was clear. Without hesitation, he knocked on the door and Candace came out holding her phone. "What do you want Phineas? Me and Stacy are on the phone here," Candace said. "I need to talk to you," Phineas said, "It's about... Isabella." Phineas blushed at saying the last part. Candace then had a blank expression that grew into a large grin. "Stacy, I have to call you back. This is very ''important!" Candace then led Phineas into her room and sat him down on the bed. "So what do you want to talk about," Candace asked with a slight grin on her face. Phineas had no idea why she was happy. "Well," he started, "when Isabella first walked into the backyard this morning, I noticed something I never have before: she is beautiful. I don't know why I never thought this before. It isn't like she changed her appearance today. Then, when we were working on our project today, I kept getting distracted by her and would get a funny feeling when near her. I was hoping you could tell me what this means. It isn't anything bad, is it?" Candace chuckled, but still kept a slight grin on her face. "No, Phineas, it isn't bad. It's actually not that much of a surprise considering your age." "What isn't much of a surprise," Phineas asked. "Phineas," Candace said, "I think you may be in love with Isabella." Phineas was in shock. He didn't know what to think, but he suddenly started to realize it was true. In fact, he was probably in love with her all along, even before he knew. "Candace, I think you're right," he said as Candace's grin grew even wider, "I've been in love with her all along. That explains why I'm always much happier around her. I love Izzy!" Candace's eyes grew wide open. "What did you call her?" Phineas blushed after realizing what he just said. "Izzy," he said, "it's my little nickname for her, but she doesn't know about it." "Aww, that's sweet, Phineas," Candace said as she rubbed her brother's head playfully. "But anyways, how am I gonna tell her," he asked. "I don't even know if she loves me back." But as the words left his lips, he realised that she did indeed return the feelings. Why else would she come over to help with their projects every day, or invite Phineas to the movies alone. Phineas felt even worse when he realized she was sad in Paris because of him. "Oh, really," Candace asked. "I think you're starting to realize more things you didn't know." "I have to do something for her," Phineas said. "Candace, what should I do?" "Well," Candace started, "don't do something amazing as usual. If I know ''Izzy," Candace said while giving a nudge to Phineas, "she'll love something simple, such as just singing a song for her." "That's perfect," Phineas exclaimed. "I'll sing her a song first thing tomorrow and let her know how I feel! Candace, you're the best sister ever," he said as he hugged Candace. "No problem, kiddo," she said. "I'm just glad you two are finally gonna get together." ---- Isabella was sitting at the computer when she realized she had left her phone at Phineas and Ferb's house. She quickly put her shoes on, and headed for their backyard for the second time today. Little did she know, someone very special to her was going to unintentionally surprise her. She walked through the gate and noticed Phineas holding an acoustic guitar with his back turned to her, not noticing her presence. Phineas then started strumming the guitar and singing. ---- Phineas went to the backyard to practice his song so he could be alone. When he felt like he knew what he was doing, he started a practice runthrough of the song. (youtube(dot)com/watch?v=SbKGsEK_T9g) I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place Where we just met, she's just the girl for me And I want all the world to see we've met Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm Had it been another day I might have looked the other way And I'd have never been aware But as it is I dream of her tonight La, di, di, da di di Falling, yes I am falling And she keeps calling me back again I have never known The likes of this, I've been alone And I have missed things and kept out of sight But other girls were never quite like this La, di, di, da di di Falling, yes I am falling And she keeps calling me back again Falling, yes I am falling And she keeps calling me back again I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place Where we just met, she's just the girl for me And I want all the world to see we've met Mmm, mmm, mmm, la di di Falling, yes I am falling And she keeps calling me back again Falling, yes I am falling And she keeps calling me back again Falling, yes I am falling And she keeps calling me back again When he was finished, Phineas smiled. "Isabella will love this tomorrow." Isabella then realized the song was for her and that Phineas finally loved her! She wanted to scream it to the world! She then walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "She already does," Isabella said. Phineas was blushing madly. He had no idea she was there the whole time. Isabella then let go and he looked into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. "I was gonna play that for you tomorrow, but I guess you've already heard it," Phineas said while shuffling his feet. "So, what was the song for," she asked, even though she knew the answer. "Well," Phineas started, "when I first saw you today, I realized how beautiful you were and didn't know why I felt that way. I asked Candace what it meant, and she told me something I should've realized all along: I'm in love with you." Isabella froze at first, then planted a big kiss on Phineas's cheek, causing him to blush. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to come to your senses," she said. She then wrapped Phineas in a warm embrace. "I love you so much, Phineas," Isabella said. "I love you too, Izzy," Phineas said. Isabella then gave him a strange look. "Izzy?" Phineas blushed. "It's my nickname for you. If you don't like-" "I love it," she said. "I think it's cute!" They then returned to their embrace and stayed that way for several minutes. Little did they know, Candace and Ferb were watching them and smiling from Phineas and Ferb's bedroom window. Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Phinabella Story Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Fanon Works